


It's Us Against Consensus (And I Will Burn)

by SeventhMoonlitNight



Series: Loving You's A Bloodsport [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, POV Catra (She-Ra), part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhMoonlitNight/pseuds/SeventhMoonlitNight
Summary: Rival gangs The Horde and The Shadows have been enemies for over two decades. Hordak Prime and Sharon Weaver will not let the other win in a war of gangs, blood and bullets.But really, none of that matters to Adora and Catra, because all that matters is each other.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Loving You's A Bloodsport [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867381
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Wine-Stained Teeth and Bloodshot Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Welcome to the second installment of 'Loving You's a Bloodsport'! 
> 
> If you've not read the first part, 'If I Fall Short, If I Break Rank', then this is gonna confuse you in the end. So go head over, read that one first then come back! It's only a 3K word prologue for this series! This series is kind of a soulmate AU with a twist!
> 
> Later chapters will have Trigger Warnings for the content but this one's pretty tame. Just a little knife play.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!!

_Glimmer frowns and reaches out to grab her wrist. “I know I wasn’t going to tell any of you about this and I’m sorry, but I know why I was doing it. You don’t need to do this, we can wait.”  
  
Catra gives her a small wry grin. “And have Glitter the Second be born without their grandmother here? Not a chance.”  
  
“But, Catra, you don’t know what could happen. What if –“  
  
“I’ll be fine, Sparkles. You heard Entrapta, I’m the best bet for this.”  
  
“But – “  
  
“You’ve taken care of me for the last three years, Glimmer. Please let me take care of you.”  
  
x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x_  
  
There is darkness all around her. The only light at this hour is of the lighthouse a few miles away on a rock out in the sea, bathing the port in soft white for only a few seconds before moving on. There are no other lights on the docks, which suits her just fine.   
  
She’s lived her whole life surrounded by shadows. Taking advantage of them was bound to happen.  
  
She keeps her ears peeled for any noise that isn’t made by her boots scuffing the ground or the gentle waves rolling onto the docks. Her eyes dart every which way, blue and gold orbs observing her surroundings.   
  
Silently, as gently as possible, she slinks around the backway of an old storage building and opens the back door. She stalks towards the middle of the room, lit gently by a small corner lamp. She stops just shy of a small table and two chairs in the middle of the room.  
  
Hears a small scuff behind her.   
  
She smirks.  
  
Suddenly, there’s a cold pinprick on her neck, right by her jugular. And a chest is pressed against her back, the weight hot and heavy, unlike the freezing knife held at her throat.  
  
Warm lips skim the shell of her ear, “Looks like you’re mine now, kitty cat.” The words are whispered, a breath that sends shivers running down her spine and goosebumps rising across her skin.  
  
She turns her head to the left, the knife pressing further into her throat. It breaks skin but only just slightly, enough for a single drop of blood to slide down her neck.   
  
Locks her golden gaze with a pair of baby blues.  
  
Smirk widens.  
  
“Are you certain?” Her purred words are emphasized by a blade sliding across the fabric of the shirt pressed against her, the tip pointing upwards just underneath the breast behind her back.  
  
Dagger pressing into a throat, knife poising to strike back into a lung.  
  
Breath halting behind her in realization of the locked embrace being shared.  
  
Gold eye staring haughtily into focused blue.  
  
A moment of silence stretches between them, dangerous and tense. Just like all of their interactions, charging the air with the tension that comes with being enemies, with a history that spans the better part of two decades.   
  
“Hey, Adora.”  
  
And a yearning that’s been simmering under the surface since they were both sixteen.  
  
“Catra.”  
  
A husky giggle fallows the name.   
  
“Are you gonna stand there, looking all dumb or are you gonna do something about this?”  
  
A growl meets her ears, fingers coming up to tangle in a mess of curls. The weight against her back lessens, knife catching the fabric of the shirt it’s pressed against. The hand in her hair yanks her to the right and shoulders shove against her so she’s now facing her captor.   
  
But then she’s being pushed backwards, her back slamming down onto the table. Blonde tresses escaping a messy ponytail tickle her nose as weight on her chest presses her onto the table.  
  
The dagger is back against her throat.  
  
She’s surprised at the rough display of strength – she shouldn’t be, they’ve been doing this dance for over ten years, this cat and mouse game that’s only theirs to play – but quickly smirks up at the towering woman above her.  
  
The knife that’s been hanging limply in her hand is brought up to a pale neck, tracing a bulging vein, just as the taller woman’s free hand slams down on the table beside her head.  
  
“How did you know about the shipment that came in last week?”  
  
Catra barks out a laugh, delighting in the way the small light in the room catches the frustration flashing in a blue gaze.  
  
“Always straight to business with you, isn’t it, _Adora_?” She husks out her name, rolling the ‘r’ in her tongue with flair. She watches eagerly as red starts swimming from pale cheeks down to a slender neck, pulse beginning to jump erratically against the blade in her hand.  
  
Adora shifts slightly, moving in between parted legs to press down further, bringing their chests together. Their noses now only inches apart, two sets of eyes dilating at the proximity.  
  
Two blades pressing into taught skin, close to spilling blood.  
  
“You’re dangerous,”  
  
The words caress the skin of her cheeks as blue eyes bore into her own. They’re familiar, statements like these being interchanged between them always part of their routine – firm and malicious but untrue in the presence of others, tender and adoring but no less tense in private.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Adora continues, rubbing their noses together gently, ignorant of the way the knife pressed firmly into her neck breaks skin.  
  
She can hear the blood pumping in her ears, can feel her breath struggling in her lungs to let her breathe, can smell the rich odor of the perfume the blonde above her uses. She can almost taste the minty gum the other woman was previously chewing on.  
  
She can definitely feel the firm thigh muscles pressing hotly in between her legs.  
  
“You’re like dynamite.” Adora finishes, eyes almost gray with the way she’s staring down at her in hunger.  
  
Catra feels like prey under that stare. Feels hopeless against the fire Adora ignites in her. Knows she’s powerless to stop whatever entity deems them perfect to each other. Adora will always make her question her entire being while at the same time showing her exactly who she is.  
  
But Catra will never be helpless prey.  
  
She leans up the slightest of bits, heterochromatic eyes flashing mischievously under the low light in the corner of the room.  
  
“Then are you going to diffuse me or ignite me?”  
  
It's almost audible, the way she can see self-control snap.  
  
And Adora leans down to press a firm, open-mouthed kiss against her lips, tongue and teeth clashing in a dangerous battle. Knifes clatter to the ground and hands reach up to find purchase on hair and skin.  
  
Catra’s last coherent thought is that this can’t be helped.  
  
Their explosive love is inevitable.  
  
So much so that it can transcend the stars.


	2. I'm The Only One Who Knows The Secret Places (That The Lights Don't Show)

The click clack of fingers tapping on a keyboard is the only sound in the room. The light from the laptop illuminates a pair of golden eyes and a black mane. A frown is set on the woman’s face as she scans the monitor in front of her.  
  
Eyes dart from the screen to the board across the room, taking in the routes and numbers of shipments that make up the space. Quickly scanning the lines, she turns back to the laptop to continue typing away.  
  
This kind of work would usually go to her lackeys in higher divisions in the gang but lately, she’s taken to double and triple checking their work. As loathed as she is to admit this, there’s really only one person she trusts with this information.   
  
Her daughter.   
  
At first, Catra had been a nuisance, constantly disobeying orders and going off on her own. Taking on her own jobs and sabotaging others in a way that dismantled the hierarchy of the organization but brought more efficiency and strength. Dismissing plans and discussions only to bring up her own set valuable insights and strategies.  
  
Through her unorthodox methods, the youngest Weaver was able to worm her way up the ranks to be second hand in less than a decade.   
  
Though slightly impressed, Sharon Weaver only gave her more responsibility within her organization because of this. Catra took it in stride. Now their shipments have never been more spotless and their battle plans against the Horde have never been as successful as they are today.   
  
As much as she hates to admit it, Sharon has never been prouder of her daughter.  
  
Of course, there’s always the mishaps that occur. The Horde themselves are clean and cut with their business. If they weren’t, The Shadows would’ve dismantled them long ago. If anything, it’s like they are also thriving, thanks to Hordak Prime’s very own daughter, Adora.  
  
From all of the reports she’s read where Shadows and Horde collide, Adora is very much book smart. Knowing when to retreat, when to attack, how to exactly take advantage of a weakness. She’s been a force to reckon with since she started taking on more of Hordak’s work.  
  
But Catra is just as good, if not better. She’s got her street smarts going for her, can counteract any attack with minimal effort, knows how to turn a weakness into strength. Her and Adora are very much tied in terms of leadership, strategy and strength.   
  
Sharon just needs to find that one weak spot, that single thing that can bring both Adora and Hordak down, once and for all.   
  
A sudden beep brings her attention back to her laptop. Her eyes narrow when she sees a new video message from Octavia, one of her captains, along with a chat.  
  
 ** _Octavia:_** _I’d like to apologize for this in advance. But I’ve been suspecting your daughter of treachery lately, Ms. Weaver. Here’s my proof. This was tonight around midnight at the Seaworthy Docks._  
  
 ** _Docks Video File Received: 3:28am_**  
  
Fury settles deep in Sharon’s chest. At Octavia for having the gall to do something like this, at Catra’s possible treachery and at herself for not seeing this sooner.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sharon clicks on the video. She can hear the waves hitting the docks nearby, sees how everything is cloaked in darkness. She sees the single lamp in the corner of a storage room, sees her daughter walk into the room.  
  
She gets cornered, sees the Horde symbol resting on an armband, notices the blonde ponytail and blue eyes.  
  
Hears banter and hitched breathing.  
  
Sees clothes being thrown to the ground.  
  
Sees tenderness.  
  
Listens to the passionate words and actions.  
  
Sees the gentle and adoring caresses afterwards.  
  
Feels a sharp red in her chest followed by a dull gray spreading across her limbs. Saves the video in her files and reaches for her phone.  
  
It may be 4am but her daughter has no choice but to answer to her.  
  
x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x  
  
Catra shivers as a finger travels up her naked spine softly. Her gold and blue gaze locks with baby blue hues staring at her tenderly.  
  
She crosses her arms over the blonde’s chest and rests her chin on them. “Hey, Adora.”  
  
Adora grins sloppily. “Hey, Catra.”  
  
Catra huffs out a laugh and nuzzles into the skin underneath her. Her eyebrow goes up as she pokes a rib. “Was the kitty cat comment a play on my name? Because if so, Adora, you have to try harder.”  
  
Adora snorts cutely, making warmth surge inside the brunette’s chest.   
  
“It’s the first thing that came to mind.”  
  
Catra only rolls her eyes and moves higher up on the body below her until they’re face to face. She trails a fingertip up a chiseled jaw, watching goosebumps erupt in her wake.   
  
Her relationship with Adora is complicated.   
  
They grew up in a gang war, two girls on different sides of the tide. They attended elementary school together briefly before her mother found out that the Adora that was her play pal during recess was actually Adora _Prime_ and transferred her to another school.  
  
Once high school came around, the girls had gone from elementary school buddies to fully fledged rivals in a war of gangs, drugs and weapons.   
  
They both rolled with different people, different factions in their own organizations.   
  
While the Horde had the EPD and FBI under their thumb, Shadows had pharmaceutical and insurance companies in their pockets. One could not live without the other, however, so soon they were trying to compete in the other’s specialty.  
  
This caused Adora and Catra to butt heads more often during their high school years and the early community college days. They had English Lit together one fall in college, and the room was always filled with tension, a clear divide down the middle of the classroom due to whatever gang the students sat with.  
  
It all came to a head when Catra was in charge of overseeing a shipment of illegal weapons being transported from the docks. Adora showed up along with a handful of Horde members and the following gun fight became almost deadly.  
  
Most Horde and Shadows members dispersed in order to save their asses, but not before Catra was left to die by her very own gang, having been shot twice in the shoulder and laying in a storage room to cover from the gunfire. Adora found her as she was scouting out the area for any remaining members of the Horde.  
  
And Adora – gentle, sweet, heroic Adora – decided to help her out.   
  
As a med student – and someone who’s been in many, many gunfights – Adora was able to take the two bullets lodged in her shoulder with no additional damage at all. She patched Catra up, all the while chatting to her as if they’ve been best friends for years instead of rivals in their parents’ war.  
  
(Catra definitely annihilated those who left her behind once she got back. That was one of the handful of times she caught her mother looking at her proudly.)  
  
Next time they met, Catra crashed Adora’s “benefit for med students” that was hosted downtown. It was a cover up for a shipment of drugs, and as the leading drug smuggling and selling organization, the Shadows were not about to let the Horde try to one up them.  
  
This time, there was no fight. Too many civilians were around, so a gun fight was out of the question. Catra had been the one to corner Adora this time but instead of fighting – she wasn’t about to injure someone who helped her not bleed out – she just amped the tension up, flirting up a storm and keeping Adora busy long enough for her lackeys to grab the drugs and leave.  
  
Adora had been flabbergasted – fumbling around and stuttering through her sentences as if she was a preteen boy going through puberty – and Catra absolutely loved it.  
  
And thus, their little back and forth banter started. Once Adora learned how to flirt back and handle Catra’s seductive gazes, their encounters became more for the thrill of it than for their jobs.  
  
Soon, those encounters became secret dates and trysts.   
  
Now, a decade after becoming true rivals at the age of sixteen, they both lay naked on a small cot they kept in the back of the storage room at the docks, where Adora had first extended an olive branch and fixed her up.   
  
A decade since they fell in love.   
  
The world really was cruel.  
  
Adora shifts below her, bring Catra back to the present. She was becoming restless, having a better control over time management than Catra.  
  
It was almost time to go.  
  
“So, how did you know about the shipment last week?”  
  
Catra smirks, brushing a stray blonde hair behind her ear. “You really need better security on your phone, Adora.”  
  
An exasperated gasp. “Did you hack my phone again?!”  
  
“It’s not hacking when I know your password, dummy.”  
  
“I’m changing it then!”  
  
“That’s what you said last time.” Catra stares fondly at Adora, who just sticks out her tongue at her.  
  
God, she loves this dork.  
  
She watches as Adora’s eyes start darting around and sighs quietly.  
  
Time to go.  
  
Catra lays one last soft kiss on plump lips before rolling away, reaching for her underwear. Adora watches her silently, sullenly, before sitting up and looking for her clothes as well.  
  
“I wish things were different,”  
  
Catra closes her eyes at the whispered words, imagines them wrapping around her in a warm cocoon that will hopefully last her until next time they meet.  
  
“Me, too.”  
  
Now fully dressed, Catra leans over to help Adora button up her flannel and fix the Horde armband the blonde is fond of wrapping tight around her bicep.   
  
In turn, Adora runs her hair through Catra’s curls, messing them up further because she likes it when they’re tussled all over the place.  
  
Catra smooths her hands down Adora’s chest and nuzzles into her neck. Strong, warm arms come up to wrap around her shoulders.   
  
It's always hard saying goodbye. They never know when they’ll meet next or under what circumstances. It’s the stolen little moments, the nights like these, that they can come together and just be.  
  
Adora plants a kiss on the crown of Catra’s head.   
  
“I love you,”  
  
Catra’s breath stutters and her eyes tear up a bit, but she just holds the blonde closer.  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Later, as she’s getting off her motorcycle and walking into her one bedroom apartment, she hears her phone beep in her leather jacket. She fishes it out, knowing it has to be work – who else would message her at 4am? – and frowns down at the message.  
  
 ** _Mother (SW):_** _Meet me in my office at the FZ. 9am sharp. Do not be late, Catarina.  
 **Received 4:13am**_  
  
Damn, her mother is using her actual name. She wracks her brain, trying to remember if she forgot anything in her report or shipments but comes up blank.  
  
Catra shrugs and heads into her bedroom.  
  
Whatever, she’ll deal with it in the morning.


	3. Does the Whole World Know That We Synthesize Our Souls?

Catra shoves her hands inside her jogger pockets, eyes flitting around the space as she walks down the hallway. She watches as people work about around her. She gets a nod of respect every time she makes eye contact with someone.  
  
As the second in command in the Shadows, everyone respects her. Whether that’s out of fear of her or her mother doesn’t matter. As long as they know their place, she’s cool with it.  
  
Catra stops in front of a door and knocks sharply. She waits five seconds before opening the door and walking in.   
  
She spies her mother sitting behind her desk typing away at her computer. The only light in the room coming from the lamp at her desk, covering the rest of the room in shadows. Catra frowns and walks further into the room, stopping short of the chair across from her mother.  
  
Sharon stops typing and locks her amber eyes with her daughter. “Catarina, thank you for coming on such short notice.”  
  
 _‘Not like I have much of a choice,’  
  
_ Catra nods, ignores the use of her actual name, “Is there anything I can help you with, mother?”  
  
“Actually, there is,” Sharon hums, waving at the chair in front of her. Once Catra has taken a seat, she turns her computer monitor towards her daughter. “I received this…rather _disturbing_ …footage recently, and I’d like to hear your thoughts on it.”  
  
Catra just raises her eyebrows in question and reaches over to tap on the play button.   
  
Ice immediately fills her veins.   
  
She recognizes those stained walls, the stack of boxes covering half of the room, the cot in one of the corners, the single lamp in the other, the small table and two chairs in the middle.  
  
She recognizes herself, walking to the middle of the room, wearing the same clothes she was wearing last night.  
  
 _Last night.  
_  
 _‘Fuck.’  
  
_ Catra squeezes at her knees, covered from view by the desk, and clenches her jaw in hopes of maintaining her poker face. She glances at the time stamp of the video, **12:08am** , and sees the video is 40 minutes long.   
  
Long enough to see the depth of the lines she’s crossed with the enemy.  
  
“Mother – “  
  
Sharon raises a hand, silencing her. “No. We are going to sit here and watch this video together. Then you are going to explain to me what exactly is going on. _In excruciating detail_.”  
  
Catra swallows harshly, nails digging into her knees as she watches the video.  
  
The video of her making love to Adora. A video her mother has probably watched at least once already, and is now forcing her to watch together. As if it was just some movie families watch together, not one of the most intimate moments of Catra’s life.   
  
The next forty minutes are painful. Her heart beats at a hundred miles per minute and she can hear her blood pumping in her ears. The back of her eyes burn and she feels sweat running down her back. She forces her clammy hands to stay still in her lap.   
  
Her mother’s eyes don’t stray from watching her face, golden irises watching her every move.  
  
At the end of the video, Catra lets a small sigh escape as her mother moves the monitor to face her again.  
  
“Well?”  
  
That tone makes Catra sit up straighter. She locks eyes with her mother and knows there’s only one way to get out of this.   
  
Manipulation.  
  
“First, mother, I’d like to apologize for you having to find out this way – “  
  
“What exactly am I finding out, Catarina?”  
  
Catra bites down hard on her tongue in order to not back talk to her mother. She knows that’s not gonna help her out in this situation.   
  
“This is me, using a different tactic in gaining more power over the Horde.”  
  
Sharon hums and raises an eyebrow. Catra takes this as a small win, knowing she’s somewhat caught her mother’s attention now that she’s mentioned gaining an upper hand on their rivals.   
  
“I’ve been working covertly, trying to get an in with them. I figured the easiest way to do so is to get close to them. Keep friends close, enemies closer type of thing. Hordak’s daughter, Adora, was the easiest target. It was rather ridiculous how easy it was to get close to her and earn her trust.”  
  
Catra waves at the monitor, as if to say, ‘here’s your proof.’   
  
Sharon narrows her eyes and leans back in her chair. “And what’s come out of it, besides you?”  
  
Catra feels her ears and the back of her neck burn in embarrassment at the dig but she continues. “Remember all the information that I’ve managed to get on the Horde lately? I’ve hacked Adora’s phone and can see when their shipments are coming in, as well as some of their meetings and schedules.”  
  
Her mother stares at her for just a moment, watches her squirm a bit before standing and walking around to stand by her.  
  
Catra stares up at her in trepidation, feeling cold dread running up her body as her mother drops a heavy hand on her shoulder.   
  
“Continue these… _escapades_ …with Ms. Prime. I want a report about every meeting with her. Keep earning her trust. Keep using her. Get as much information out of her as possible, Catarina. We’re gonna bring Hordak and his whole empire to their knees.”  
  
Catra only swallows heavily and nods, trying to hold back tears and keep her breathing under control.  
  
“Yes, mother.”  
  
“Good, you’re dismissed.” Sharon walks back to her desk and watches as her daughter nods again and leaves with her head bowed.  
  
 _‘Like a dog with it’s tail between it’s legs,’_ she thinks, frowning in disappointment.   
  
Maybe she needs to teach her daughter a lesson about _loyalty_.   
  
Sharon sees a shadow move out of the corner of her eye and turns to face it. “Follow her. Tell me of any… _indecisions_ …she may have. And if possible, get rid of Adora Prime.”  
  
Octavia nods and leaves the room, intent on following orders.  
  
x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x  
  
Outside of their headquarters, Catra pulls out her personal phone, the one her mother knows nothing about.  
  
 ** _Catra:_** _i need to see you. now.  
 **Received: 10:02am  
  
**_ Catra bites her lip and paces the parking lot of the building, phone in hand as she waits for a reply. Adora sucks at texting, sometimes even forgets her phone at home but this is the one time Catra can’t find it in herself to think how endearing the woman’s habits are.   
  
Finally, after waiting for what felt like an eternity but was actually only ten minutes, she feels her phone buzz in her hand. ** _  
_** _  
 **Adora:** wow couldn’t get enough of me last night huh  
 **Received: 10:12am  
  
**_ Catra scoffs in goodhearted disbelief but her trembling hands and her burning eyes don’t let her get distracted. ** _  
_** _  
 **Catra:** sw knows  
 **Received: 10:12am  
  
**_ It didn’t take long after that, and Catra breathes a sigh of relief at the fact that Adora is also taking this seriously. **_  
_**_  
**Adora:** i’ll meet you at the whispering woods in an hour  
 **Received: 10:13am  
  
**_ Catra gets on her motorcycle and peels out of the parking lot.  
  
Unaware of the unmarked black car following her at a distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Catra invented being a power bottom and no one can convince me otherwise!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! There's more to this installment coming, and the series as a whole will be kinda big so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
